


15D15P: TMT - Snow

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [9]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Snow

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _009\. Snow_  
>   
> 

When the cottonwood trees flowered all over Mapletree Borough and distracted everyone on the train, Lea Abbey took what would be her only chance. She leaned across the seat and put her hand over Piper’s knee, brown plainclothes warm and soft under her fingers, and Piper looked up at her, beautiful haunted questions in her eyes.

Lea cupped her other hand over Piper’s cheek and kissed her softly, knowing it would be the only time. Both were Matched. Both would leave Mapletree Borough and the Glorious Oria Province behind them. 

“Weed trees,” someone said, and the two girls sprang apart.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
